Battle for Middle Earth III (by 10-4)
Game Description and Mechanics 'Description' The game plays out exactly like the first BFME where structures are only to be built on plots. Starting bases from each Faction will only allow the training of Main Faction units, heroes, and buildings. To unlock different units and heroes, you must expand and choose between two different Sub-factions. Each faction has two Sub-factions and the decision to choose one over the other lies on necessity and strategy. Additionally, the Hero rosters for each faction are kept relatively small so that each have a definitive role (and less meaningless heroes). 'Mechanics' *Build Plots: In BFME1, there were 4 Build Plots; Castle, Camp, Outpost, and Settlement. Here, there are only 3; Main Base (same as Castle), Major Expansion (1 Main Building, 4 Build Plots, and walls), and Minor Expansion (same as Settlement). On the Major Expansion ''plot,'' you have the option to create buildings and units belonging to the Main Faction or one of the two Sub-factions. In the Minor Expansion ''plots, all Factions have the option to construct three different buildings to allow for more optional gameplay. *Ranks & Banner Upgrade: Instead of allowing units to level up to Rank 10, all units are limited to Rank 5. Each Rank is harder to obtain as opposed to BFME1 but is compensated by having better benefits like Evasion % or the ability for knocking down enemy troops. With less Ranks that are harder to obtain, this actually increases the importance of the ''Banner Carrier upgrade. *Field Promotion: Certain units cannot be trained at a building. Some can only be obtained by converting high ranked units into better units. Example: A Minas Tirith Spearmen company at Rank 5 can be promoted into a Fountain Court Guardians company while a Yeomen ''company at Rank 2 can be promoted into a ''Militiamen company. *Leadership, Armor & Weapon Upgrades: The upgrades in BFME1 were expensive and had too much of an effect. That only promotes fielding small, upgraded armies instead of a more realisitic, large-scaled one. Armor and Weapons upgrades here will generally cost less but with decreased effects. Leadership is also on similar terms. The bonuses given out by Heroes' Leadership are toned down but available at earlier stages. *Accuracy, Range, & Fire Arrows: Archers' range in this game are improved drastically, but attacks made aganist targets from far range will have decreased accuracy. Additionally, Fire Arrows upgrades will be more effective aganist structures, but will also have negative effects like decrease range, accuracy, and rate of fire. *Siege: Like archers, long ranged Siege weapons have increased range but will also be suspect to accuracy lost. Missing on target may actually be benificiary when engaging moving units since it still has a chance of scoring a hit. 'List of Factions' Forces of Light *Gondor *Rohan *Rhovanion *Dwarves Forces of Evil *Mordor *Isengard *Evil Men *Wilderland 'Gondor' 'Minas Tirith (Main Faction)' Heroes *Gandalf (Telekinetic Blast, Magical Sphere, Lightning Sword, Shadowfax required, Leader of Free Men leadership, Istari Light required, Denial of Passage) *Boromir (Thunderous Horn, Challenge Call, Stalwart of the White City leadership, Final Stand, Captain-General) *Hurin (Spearhead, Mount/Dismount, Warden of the Keys leadership, Officer of Minas Tirith) Units *Minas Tirith Soldiers (10 per company, Basic Infantry) **Guards of the Citadel (5 per company, Elite Infantry/Archers. Optionally promoted from Rank 4 Soldiers or Archers) *Minas Tirith Spearmen (5 per company, Basic Pikemen) **Fountain Court Guardians (5 per company, Elite Pikemen. Optionally promoted from Rank 5 Spearmen) *Archers of Minas Tirith (10 per company, Basic Archers) **Guards of the Citadel (5 per company, Elite Infantry/Archers. Optionally promoted from Rank 4 Soldiers or Archers) *Minas Tirith Knights (5 per company, Main Cavalry) *Trebuchet (Siege Unit) Buildings *White Citadel (Main Base, recruits Gandalf, Boromir, Hurin) *Barracks (Rank 1: Minas Tirith Soldiers, Minas Tirith Spearmen---Rank 2: Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Archery Range (Rank 1: Minas Tirith Archers---Rank 2: Upgrades: Steel Arrows, Burning Arrows) *Knights' Stables (Rank 1: Minas Tirith Knights) *Workshop (Rank 1: Trebuchet, Upgrades: Salvaged Materials) *Stoneworker (Rank 1: Upgrades: Reinforced Gates, Strengthened Masonry) *Blacksmith (Resourcer Collector, Rank 2: Upgrades: Plated Armor, Steel Blades) *House of Healing (Heals nearby units) *Stone Tower (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) Upgrades *Plate Armor *Steel Blades *Banner Carrier *Steel Arrows *Burning Arrows *Salvaged Materials *Reinforced Gate *Strengthened Masonry 'Dol Amroth (Major Expansion)' Heroes *Imrahil (Mount/Dismount, Into the Fray, Relieved leadership, Swan Banner, Prince of Dol Amroth leadership) Units *Men-at-Arms (5 per company, Versatile Infantry/Pikemen) *Swan Knights (5 per company, Elite Cavalry) Buildings *Citadel (Dol Amroth) (Main Base, recruits Imrahil) *Stone Fort (Rank 1: Men-at-Arms, Swan Knights) *Marketplace (Rank 1: Upgrades: Iron Supply, Grand Harvest) **Collects 1 Resource per Blacksmith/Farm owned per cycle *Blacksmith (same as Main Faction) Upgrades *Iron Supply *Grand Harvest *Plate Armor (same as Main Faction) *Steel Blades (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) 'Ithilien (Major Expansion)' Heroes *Faramir (Change Weapons, Blend, Wounding Shot, Captain of ithilien leadership, Ambush) Units *Rangers of Ithilien (5 per company, Elite Archers) Buildings *Citadel (Ithilien) (Main Base, recruits Faramir) *Hidden Outpost (Rank 1: Ithilien Skirmishers, Rangers of Ithilien, Upgrades: Ranger Armaments, Steel Arrows, Banner Carrier) *Farm (Resource Collector) Upgrades *Ranger Armaments *Steel Arrows (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) 'Minor Expansion' Heroes *Aragorn (War Cry, Master Warrior, Kingsfoil, Mount/Dismount, Heir to the Throne leadership, Killing Move) Units *Lamedon Hillmen (8 per company, Support Infantry) *Lebennin Flank-wardens (5 per company, Light Cavalry/Light Pikemen) *Lossarnach Axemen (5 per company, Heavy Infantry) Buildings *Field Encampmentl (Rank 1: Aragorn, Lamedon Hillmen, Lossarnach Axemen, Lebennin Flank-wardens) *Stone Tower (Defensive structure) *Farm (same as Ithilien) 'Summoned Units' *Pinnath Gelin Spear-soldiers (10 per company, Support Pikemen) *Morthond Bowmen (8 per company, Support Archers) *Anfalas Hunters (6 per company, Support Infantry) *Rangers of the North (6 per company, Versatile Infantry/Light Cavalry) 'Rohan' 'Edoras (Main Faction)' Heroes *Theoden (Lord of the Riddermark leadership, Mount/Dismount, Herugrim, Fierce Sword, Glorious Charge, King's Facor, Marshal of the Muster) *Elfhelm (Mount/Dismount, Valiant Knight, Tactician leadership, Percision Blow, Call For Reinforcements) Units *Yeomen (5 per company, Support Infantry) **Militiamen (5 per company, Light Infantry. Optiononally promoted from Rank 2 Yeomen) ***Harrowdale Outriders (5 per company, Light Cavalry. When Militiamen are sent to Horse Stables, they become the Harrowdale Outriders) *Snowborne Archers (5 per company, Light Archers) **Eorlingas Bowmen (5 per company, Basic Archers. Optionally promoted from Rank 3 Archers) *King's Royal Guards (5 per company, Heavy Infantry) **King's Royal Knights (5 per company, Heavy Cavalry. When Royal Guards are sent to Horse Stables, they become the King's Royal Knights) Buildings *Golden Hall (Main Base, recruits Theoden, Elfhelm) *Farm (Resource Collector, Rank 1: Yeomen) *Fletch-shop (Rank 1: Snowborne Archers---Rank 2: Upgrades: Fire Arrows) *Armorer (Rank 1: King's Royal Guards---Rank 2: Upgrades: Chain Mail, Iron Mail, Banner Carrier, Muster of Edoras) *Horse Stables (Rank 1: Upgrades: Horse Breeding) **Certain Infantry units can be converted into Cavalry units here *Rohirric Statue (Provides nearby Leadership, reduces cost of Heroes) *Wooden Tower (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) Upgrades *Chain Mail *Iron Blades *Fire Arrows *Banner Carrier *Muster if Edoras *Horse Breeding 'West-mark (Major Expansion)' Heroes *Theodred (Mount/Dismount, Strategist, Fearless Sature anti-leadership, Second Marshal of Rohan leadership, Vengeance) *Erkenbrand (Heroic Strike, Master of the Westfold leadership, Mount/Dismount, Black Horn, Valor of Hammerhand) Units *Yeomen (same as Main Faction) *Westfold Countrymen (5 per company, Light Pikemen) *Helmingas Footmen (5 per company, Main Infantry) **West-mark Horsemen (5 per company, Light Cavalry. When Helmingas Footmen are sent to Horse Stables, they become the Westmark Horsemen) Buildings *Citadel (West-mark) (Main Base, recruits Theodred, Erkenbrand) *Military Depot (Resource Collector, Rank 1: Westfold Countrymen, West-mark Footmen---Rank 2: Upgrades: Iron Blades, Chain Mail, Banner Carrier) *Horse Stables (same as Main Faction) **Certain Infantry units can be converted into Cavalry units here *Earth Fort (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) *Granary (Upgrades: Grand Harvest) **Collects 1 Resource per Farm owned per cycle Upgrades *Grand Harvest *Chain Mail (same as Main Faction) *Iron Blades (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) *Horse Breeding (same as Main Faction) 'The Folde (Major Expansion)' Heroes *Eomer (Mount/Dismount, Sweeping Strike, Javelin THrust, Third Marshal of Rohan, War Fervor) Units *Yeomen (same as Main Faction) *Eored Spear-riders (5 per company, Main Cavalry) *Eored Horse-archers (5 per company, Mounted Cavalry) Buildings *Citadel (The Folde) (Main Base, recruits Eomer) *Mustering Grounds (Rank 1: Eored Spear-riders, Eored Horse-archers---Rank 2: Upgrades: Riders' Shields, Horseback Bows, Banner Carrier) *Horse Stables (same as Main Faction) *Farm (same as Main Faction) Upgrades *Riders' Shields *Horseback Bows *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) *Horse Breeding (same as Main Faction) 'Minor Expansion' Heroes *Treebeard (Change Attack, Blend, Master of the Forest leadership, Summon Hourns, Trash) Units *Ent (Siege Unit) *Yeomen (same as Main Faction) Buildings *Entmoot (Rank 1: Treebeard, Ent) *Watering Well (Heals nearby units) *Commune (Resource Collector, Upgrades: Field Expansion) Upgrades *Field Expansion 'Summoned Units' *Hourn (Siege Unit) 'Rhovanion' 'Lothlorien (Co-Main Faction)' Heroes *Celeborn *Galadriel Units *Lothlorien Light-sentry (5 per company, Light Pikemen) *Bladesmen of the Naith (5 per company, Basic Infantry) *Marchwardens (10 per company, Main Archers) *Galadhrim Warriors (10 per company, Elite Archers/Infantry) Buildings *Great Mallorn Tree (Main Base, recruits Celeborn, Galadriel) *War Camp (Rank 1: Lothlorien Light-sentry, Bladesmen of the Naith, Upgrades: Elven Cloaks) *Golden Woods Barracks (Rank 1: Marchwardens---Rank 2: Galadhrim Warriors, Upgrades: Mallorn Bows) *Harvesting Grounds (Resource Collector, Rank 1: Upgrades Crop Harvset) *Hidden Forge (Resource Collector, Rank 2: Upgrades Blade Enchantments, Golden Armor, Banner Carrier) *Flet Tree (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) *Elven Infirmary (Heals nearby units) Upgrades *Blade Enchantments *Golden Armor *Elven Cloaks *Mallorn Bows *Banner Carrier *Crop Harvest 'Mirkwood (Co-Main Faction)' Heroes *Legolas *Thranduil Units *Vanguards under the Trees (10 per company, Main Infantry) *Greenwood Lancers (10 per company, Main Pikemen) *Elven Cornet (1 Unit, Support) *Mirkwood Bowmen (5 per company, Support Archers) *Sentinal-riders of Greenwood (5 per company, Mounted Archer Cavalry) Buildings *Great Elven Halls (Main Base, recruits Legolas, Thranduil) *Cantonment (Rank 1: Vanguards under the Tree, Greenwood Lancers---Rank 2: Elven Cornet, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Woodland Range (Rank 1: Mirkwood Bowmen, Sentinal-riders of Mirkwood, Upgrades: Mallorn Bows, Immense Sight) *Wilderland Works (Rank 1: Upgrades: Blade Enchantments, Improved Walls, Shrouded City) *Harvesting Grounds (same as Main Faction) *Burrowed Fortification (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) Upgrades *Immense Sight *Improved Walls *Shrouded City *Blade Enchantments (same as Main Faction) *Mallorn Bows (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) *Crop Harvest (same as Main Faction) 'Beornings (Major Expansion Build-Plot Only)' Heroes *Grimbeorn *Radagast Units *Beorning (1 unit, Heavy Attack) Buildings *Great Rock (Main Base, recruits Grimbeorn, Radagast) *House of Beorn (Rank 1: Beorning, Upgrades: Strength of the Wild) *Pasture (same as Main Faction) Upgrades *Strength of the Wild 'Single Build-Plot Expansion' Heroes *Treebeard Units *Ent (Siege Unit) *Woodsmen of Rhovanion (5 per company, Resource Gatherer) Buildings *Entmoot (Rank 1: Treebeard, Ent) *Forest Lodge (Resource Gatherer, Rank 1: Woodsmen of Rhovanion) *Flet Tree (same as Main Faction) 'Summoned Units' *Hourn (Siege Unit) 'Eriador' 'Rivendel (Main Faction)' Heroes *Elrond *Glorfindel Units *Elladan (1 unit, Semi-hero) *Elrohir (1 unit, Semi-hero) *Rivendel Longbowmen (10 per company, Main Archers) *Rivendel Dragoons (5 per company, Light Cavalry/Light Pikemen) *Imladris Horsemen (5 per company, Heavy Cavalry) Buildings *Ancient Citadel (Main Base, recruits Elrond, Glorfindel, Upgrades, Mystic Light) *House of Rivendel (Rank 1: Elladan, Elrohir, Rivendel Longbowmen, Upgrades: Runic Blades, Leather Armor, Lorien Gifts) *Imladris Horse Stables (Rank 1: Rivendel Dragoons, Imladris Horsemen, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Rivendel Farm (Resource Collector) *Stone Tower (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) *Elven Sculpture (Provides nearby Leadership, reduces cost of Heroes) *Fountain (Heals nearby units) Upgrades *Mystic Light *Runic Blades *Leather Armor *Lorien Gifts *Banner Carrier *Crop Harvest 'Decendants of Arnor (Major Expansion Build-Plot Only)' Heroes *Strider *Halbarad Units *Dunedain Foresters (5 per company, Heavy Pikemen/Heavy Infantry) *Rangers of the North (5 per company, Elite Archers) *Dunedan Pathfinder (1 Unit, Infiltration) Buildings *Ruined Stronghold (Main Base, recruits Strider, Halbarad) *Watchtower (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack, Rank 1: Dunedain Foresters, Rangers of the North, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Scouting Post (Rank 1: Dunadan Pathfinder, Upgrades: Leather Armor) *Old Forge (Resource Gatherer, Rank 2: Upgrades: Runic Blades, Flame of the West) Upgrades *Flame of the West *Runic Blades (same as Main Faction) *Leather Armor (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) 'Lindon (Major Expansion Build-Plot Only)' Heroes *Cirdain Units *Haven Knights (5 per company, Heavy Infantry) *Mithlond Guardians (5 per company, Heavy Pikemen/Archers) Buildings *West Haven (Main Base, recruits Cirdan) *Lindon Barracks (Rank 1: Haven Knights, Mithlond Guardians, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Trading Center (Resource Collector, Upgrades: Increased Production) *Elven Sculpture (same as Main Faction) Upgrades *Increased Production *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) 'Single Build-Plot Expansion' Heroes *Gwaihir Units *Great Eagle (Siege Unit) *Constables of Breeland (5 per company, Support Infantry) Buildings *Eagle's Nest (Rank 1: Gwaihir, Great Eagle) *Bree Inn (Rank 1: Constables of Breeland) *Rivendel Farm (same as Main Faction) 'Summoned Units' *Arnor Soldiers (Heavy Infantry) *Arnor Bowmen (Heavy Archers) *Nordor Elves of Lindon (Heavy Pikemen/Heavy Archers) Dwarves 'Erebor (Main Faction)' Heroes *Dain II Ironfoot *Gimli Units *Dwarf Battle-warriors (8 per company, Main Infantry) *Erebor Pole-strikers (8 per company, Main Pikemen) *Dwarf Range Warriors (6 per company, Basic Archers) *Demolisher (Siege Unit) *Dwarf Miner (1 Unit, Resource Gatherer) Buildings *Erebor Garrison (Main Base, recruits Dain II Ironfoot, Gimli) *War Hall of Erebor (Rank 1: Dwarf Battle-warriors, Erebor Pole-strikers, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Erebor Range (Rank 1: Dwarf Range Warrors---Rank 2: Upgrades: Mithril Edge) *Woodworks (Rank 1: Demolisher, Upgrades: Reinforced Garrison) *Craftsmen (Rank 1: Upgrades: True-silver Armor, Mithril Blades, Metal Supply) *Dwarven Mines (Resourcer Collector, Rank 1: Dwarf Miner, Upgrades: Gold Mine, Mithril Mine, Coal Mine) *Pillar (Defensive structure. Load archers to enable attack) *Underground Shaft (Quickly transports units from one Shaft ''to another) '''Upgrades' *Mithril Blades *True-silver Armor *Mithril Edge *Banner Carrier *Reinforced Garrison *Metal Supply *Coal Mine *Gold Mine *Mithril Mine 'Iron Hills (Major Expansion Build-Plot Only)' Heroes *Thorin III Stonehelm Units *Iron Guards (10 per company, Support Infantry) *Iron March Column (10 per company, Heavy Pikemen) *Dwarf Miner (same as Main Faction) Buildings *Hillside Fortress (Main Base, recruits Thorin III Stonehelm) *Iron Hills Stronghold (Rank 1: Iron Guards, Iron March Column, Upgrades: Banner Carrier) *Craftsmen (same as Main Faction) *Iron Mine Shaft (Resourcer Collector, Rank 1: Dwarf Miner, Upgrades: Siege Fit Weapons) *Underground Shaft (Quickly transports units from one Shaft ''to another) *Dwarven Statue (Provides nearby Leadership, reduces cost of Heroes) '''Upgrades' *Siege Fit Weapons *Mithril Blades (same as Main Faction) *True-silver Armor (same as Main Faction) *Metal Supply (same as Main Faction) *Banner Carrier (same as Main Faction) 'Dale & Esgaroth (Major Expansion Build-Plot Only)' Heroes *Brand *Bard II Units *Men-at-Arms of Dale (8 per company, Basic Infantry) *Marksmen of Dale (10 per company, Main Archers) *Laketown Guards (5 per company, Versatile Infantry/Archer) *Esgaroth Archer-raiders (5 per company, Light Cavalry Archers) Buildings *Main Hall of Dale (Main Base, recruits Brand, Bard II) *Dale Armory (Rank 1: Men-at-Arms of Dale, Marksmen of Dale, Upgrades: Studded Leather) *Esgaroth Range (Rank 1: Laketown Guards, Esgaroth Archer-raiders) *Trading Dock (Resource Gatherer, Rank 1: Upgrades: Trade) Upgrades *Studded Leather *Trade 'Single Build-Plot Expansion' Units *Seekers of Ered Luin (5 per company, Versatile Infantry/Archers) *Dwarf Miner (same as Main Faction) Buildings *Ered Luin Camp (Rank 1: Seekers of Ered Luin) *Dwarven Mines (same as Main Faction) *Underground Artillery (static Siege Unit) 'Summoned Units' *Garrison Soldiers (8 per company, Defensive Infantry) *Garrison Archers (6 per company, Defensive Archers) *Raven (1 unit, Scout Flyer)